1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meshing device for generating an analysis mesh model by meshing a geometric model created by three-dimensional CAD (Computer Aided Design).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generating an analysis mesh model from a geometric model and performing a structural analysis by a finite element method is widely practiced. In recent years, data created by three-dimensional CAD has been used directly as a geometric model for the analysis of deformation of a cabinet of a notebook PC (Personal Computer), etc. In the case of such a geometric model, notably a geometric model of a large and complex cabinet cover or the like, if the meshing is performed directly on it, it is often not possible to generate a mesh model for high accuracy analysis because of delamination of surfaces, mismatching of edges, etc.
In such a case, the process returns to a CAD to repeat geometric correction and mesh generation, thus taking considerable time before a mesh model for high accuracy analysis can be generated. Under the circumstances, for a large and complex model it is desired to reduce the number of man hours required to repeat geometric correction and mesh generation.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-120385, a prior art document related to the present invention, there is disclosed a modeling system that includes: a geometric model entering means for creating a two-dimensional surface model or a three-dimensional shell model, and for storing the thus created model in a geometric model database; a geometric model dividing means for recognizing the geometric model, and for automatically dividing the geometric model into quadrilateral or triangular parts; and a mesh model generating means for generating a mesh model from the thus divided geometric model, and for storing the mesh model in a mesh model database, while displaying the mesh model on a display device.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H03-214359, which relates to a perforated block dividing method as a preparatory step to a meshing step in an input data creation process for structural analysis of a part, discloses a method for efficiently processing holes formed in the part.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-7548 discloses an element dividing method that uses a finite element method, wherein graphic elements segmented by attribute, each represented by a line drawing, are input as analysis targets, and a block recognizing unit recognizes each analysis target as a set of blocks by classifying the elements according to the segment, and wherein setting and meshing are performed for each block, thereby making it possible to perform the meshing of an analysis model in a simple and quick way.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-97816 discloses a method for assisting mesh generation in a three-dimensional ground analysis, wherein the mesh density of an analysis model is set for each of three-dimensional parts forming the analysis model, and the meshing is performed on each three-dimensional part by giving higher priority to a three-dimensional part having a higher mesh density, while for a three-dimensional part adjacent thereto and having a coarser mesh density, the meshing condition for its boundary face or boundary line is set the same as that of the three-dimensional part having the higher mesh density, thereby making it possible to perform the meshing associated with the correction of the three-dimensional part in a simple and quick way.